The Last Flight
by CX-Debater
Summary: rachel found out about having to copy the tape and ened up saving Aiden and Noah'a life. But when Aiden gets kidnapped by a lady with a very disturbing past Noah and Rachel once again find themselves flung into the curse of the ring
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you have heard of, they own me.

Author's Note: A little later on in the story there will be a character named Daveniegh. I know that this looks a lot like Daviegh (which is the name of the girl who played Samara in the Ring) but there were no intentional connections. Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE: It's not over yet

Rachel looked weary eyed at the procession of policemen in front of her. One of them was carrying a lifeless body covered in a white cloth. The body of little Samara, the body that Rachel just found in the well. Just as the last policeman walked past, Noah came up beside her.

"Hey, Rachel, let's get you home, it's late and Aiden is all alone" he said to her.

Slowly, mechanically Rachel stood up and walked towards the car. She was soaking wet and her legs felt like lead. She officially proclaimed herself emotionally and physically dead. The past week had been too much for this small city journalist whose biggest problem used to be when the Chinese food delivery man mixed up her orders.

She got into the car and fell silent; the only sound came from Noah's new CD. Rock, of course, since Rachel hated it, and everything Rachel hated, Noah loved. She was just glad that she wasn't driving because if she had she would have crashed in the first two seconds.

"You know what, it just doesn't feel like it's over" Noah said, cutting through Rachel's thoughts.

"Doesn't seem like what's it" she asked him.

"Like the curse is over. I still feel scared, you know, still a bit paranoid." He said

"Noah, you're always paranoid, you would think that you're used to it by now" Rachel said, leaning on the window pane.

The rest of the drive was silent. After what seemed like eternity Noah pulled up in front of Rachel's apartment. He walked up with her to her door. After saying goodnight Noah started down the hall.

"Oh yeah, call me tomorrow" he said to her, turning back.

"I'm sure I will" she said back to him, not knowing why. It wasn't right to be still chasing him. She knew this, but, still she had for the past eight years.

Shaking the thought from her head she opened her door and found Aiden sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turned around when he heard her enter, his face a mask of fear, but when he saw who it was he visibly relaxed.

"It's okay, honey, you don't need to be scared anymore. Mommy set everything back" Rachel said softly to him. Aiden looked up at her in confusion.

"You mean that you helped her?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, and now she is free from the dark place" Rachel said to him. Aiden's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Rachel, you weren't supposed to help her, don't you see?" he said to her

"See what?" Rachel asked

"She never sleeps" Aiden said, pulling up the sleeve of his nightshirt reveling some bruises and bloody handprints.

"Oh no, oh no no" Rachel whispered as she touched her son's arm. "Aiden, honey, were these from today?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

Aiden nodded solemnly.

"Crap!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the table next to her. "Damn it, what did I do do that he didn't! Tell me! Don't take him, don't take my son!" she yelled hysterically at the sky as though she expected Samara to just appear from it.

"Rachel, yelling won't help" Aiden said calmly from beside her. Rachel turned towards her son, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll save you. What, what did I do that you didn't" She said touching his cheek. She walked over toward the mantle place and took the video from it. The white and red copy sticker was placed blatantly on the side. Suddenly she had a flashback to when she was talking to Mr. Morgan.

"I made a copy.... I made a copy..... I made a copy" The words ran through her head over and over again.

"She just wanted to be heard" she whispered to herself.

"I made a copy." She said out loud. That is what she did. She looked at her son. Aiden had to make a copy, and Noah.

'Damn it" she cursed. Today was Noah's last day. She had to get him to make a copy before time was up.

"Come on Aiden, we're going on a little visit" she said, grabbing her coat.


	2. Does it ever end?

Disclaimer: Again- I do not own anything that you have heard of- the rest is mine.

Chapter 2- Does it ever end?

Rachel and Aiden were out of breath when they reached Noah's apartment. Rachel decided that she was in no physical condition to drive so they both were forced to run, hoping that they could get to Noah in time.

"Relax Rachel, Noah and I have plenty of time." Aiden said as he watched his mom frantically press the up button on the elevator.

"Damn!" Rachel murmured, not paying attention to her son "This elevator takes too long, come on Aiden, we'll go up the stairs." She said running towards the stairwell.

Aiden sighed and followed her. His mom had a tendency of being very... well, eccentric at times, and this was one of those times. He followed her up to the third floor to room thirteen.

Rachel knocked on the door over and over again until a very perplexed Noah answered the door. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes drooped and his hair stuck out at odd angles.

"Hey, Rach, do you know it's like one in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

Rachel pushed past him into his apartment, searching frantically for his copying machine.

"Hey, hey, hands off the merchandise." Noah said, trying to stop the maddened Rachel from tearing up all of his machines.

"Noah I need your copying machine." Rachel said as calmly as possible.

"You woke me up at one in the morning just to use my copying machine?" Noah asked with a mix of aggravation and amazement.

"Um, yes, listen Noah, if you don't let me use your machine, you and Aiden will both die very soon" she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Whoa, what?" Noah asked, finally waking up.

"The curse Noah, you were right, it's not over, Aiden told me, the only way to save yourself is to make a copy of the video" Rachel said, staring to get a bit crazy again.

"How did Aiden know this?" Noah asked.

"She told me when I was sleeping" Aiden said, coming out of the doorway.

"Oh, hey there big guy, I didn't see you there" Noah said starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Being around his son always made him feel a bit guilty and partly ashamed.

"NOAH, this isn't a tea party here, I need to get the copying machine NOW!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to yell, the machine id right in front of you" he said, pointing to a machine right next to Rachel, with the words Copying Machine written in bold letters on the front.

"What, oh yeah, right" Rachel said, a bit embarrassed.

So after thirty minutes all three of them were sitting on Noah's couch, three copies of the video in front of them.

"Soooo, what do you think we should do with them?" Noah asked. Rachel shrugged and they both looked at Aiden.

"What are you looking at me for?" Aiden asked.

"Well you do seem to be the one with all of the answers around here" Noah said.

"Don't speak to my son in that tone of voice!" Rachel said sharply.

"I can speak to MY son in whatever tone I want!" Noah said back.

"Oh really well......

Aiden sat back and smiled. Everything was back to normal again.

Or so he thought. Far away, a little girl with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in her bedroom, looking out the window, singing a sad little song.

"Daveniegh Morgan, its dinner time!" a voice drifted to her room.

"Coming mother" Daveniegh called as she left her place by the window. When she left, what seemed to be a ghost of another little girl with jet black hair and a tattered white dress floated up to the window.

"Yes, Daveniegh, it is time" she whispered, an evil smile forming on her face.

Sorry about leaving at a cliffhanger, but I have a lot of good ideas for the next chapter. Oh and by the way, just for information's sake Daveniegh is pronounced like daven-eye. Well, anyways, please review! Thanks!


End file.
